The Mighty Med Massacre
by Imagigirl20
Summary: Kaz and Oliver are thrilled to finally be graduating from Superhero School, but an unexpected visit from Mr. Terror, AKA Bridget, AKA Oliver's mom, turns the best of days into the worst. But as they try to catch her, an even greater tragedy will strike. Just a one-shot of what I imagine happened to spark the start of the fantastic new spin-off Lab Rats: Elite Force.


by

Imagigirl20

 **Hey, guys. I'm following my usual rule of when I can't think of an idea for my current story, I'll start on something new and come back to it. So, I've decided to do a one-shot. Lab Rats: Elite Force is AWESOME so far, but there were no details as to how exactly Mighty Med hospital was destroyed. SO, that being said, I figured I would do a one-shot as to what I imagine happened. This is my first attempt at a one-shot. Also, I WILL continue my other stories in the very near future, I just need a little more time to come up with the perfect endings. Thank you for your patience, and I hope you enjoy this! ;-)**

 **-Imagigirl20**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mighty Med or any material pertaining/related to DisneyXD.**

Oliver woke up to the sound of his alarm clock blaring. He slammed his fist down on the Snooze button, and was shocked to see its shattered remains after lifting his hand. Then, he shrugged.

"Oh, yeah", he said. "I have superpowers now."

He got up and got dressed. He was just getting ready to brush his teeth when he got a call from Kaz.

"Hey, buddy", he said. "What's up?"

"Dude! Did you smash your alarm clock again?"

"No!" Oliver paused. "Okay, yes, so what?"

"Well, did you also forget what day it is?"

"Wednesday?"

"Well, yes, but it's also one of the most important days of our lives!"

"Kaz, the fact that the hospital is serving baklava in the cafeteria today does not make it one of the most important days of our lives."

"Oliver, come on, you're supposed to be smarter than this! It's Graduation Day!"

Oliver froze.

"No way, I totally forgot! Thanks, Kaz, I'll see you at the hospital in a minute. Gotta go, bye!"

Hanging up the phone, Oliver speed-brushed his teeth and hair and raced out the door. Running down the street, he turned into a nearby alley. Making sure no one was watching, he suddenly flew off into the air. He arrived at the hospital in less than a minute.

" _There_ you are!" Skylar said as he ran in. She took him by the arm. "Kaz is waiting for you in the training room, and the ceremony starts in a few hours. Now, come on!"

"Okay, okay!"

Skylar shoved him through the double doors.

"I'll see you two later. Alan and I have to set up the banquet for lunch afterwards."

Kaz hugged his best friend.

"How awesome is this, huh? Getting recognized for completing our superhero training?"

"Yeah, it's pretty cool", said Oliver. "I can't help but feel sorry for Skylar, though."

"Dude, don't worry. One day, you will find a way to get her powers back."

"You really think so?"

"Nah. I just want you to be all bummed out while everyone is celebrating us."

Kaz patted Oliver on the back as he stood there speechless.

15 minutes later, everyone was gathered in the hospital lobby. A podium had been set up where the desks used to be, and a few chairs were set up in front of it for everyone attending. Kaz and Oliver, dressed in their hospital lab coats, stood by the podium as Horace read his speech.

"I stand before you today proud to honor these two employees, Kaz and Oliver, who have saved the lives of countless superheroes, including my own. Everyone, let's give them a round of applause."

Skylar, Alan, Lizard Man, Phillip and the rest of the hospital staff clapped for the two as they came up. Horace joined in.

"Thank you, everyone", said Oliver. "I'm sure I speak for both of us when I say-"

BOOM! An explosion shook the building. The doors to Mighty Med were blown apart. As the dust cleared, Oliver's mom stepped inside and chuckled.

"A party, Horace?" she said. "I'm so disappointed that you didn't invite me."

"Bridget", said Horace. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd check in, see how everyone was doing", Bridget said sarcastically. "I'm here to destroy Mighty Med, you idiot."

"Mom, please!" Oliver said. "The power of the Arcturion is corrupting your thoughts. Let us help you!"

"Oliver, I'm not the one who needs help. Don't you know that this job is dangerous? Anything could happen to a young man like you. That's why I have to get rid of this place, sweetheart, and every last villain/superhero on Earth, to keep you safe. But I can't do it if you're here, now can I?"

She sped over, grabbed her son and took off.

"Oliver!" Kaz and Skylar yelled. Before they could blink, Bridget was back.

"Where did you take him?!" Kaz demanded.

"Oh, relax, dear", said Bridget. "I just took him somewhere I knew he would be safe while I tore this place apart...brick by brick."

Oliver suddenly crashed through the ceiling into the middle of the room.

"I guess you didn't count on me escaping, did you?"

Bridget was shocked.

"How...how did you-?"

"Did I forget to tell you, Mom? When Kaz and I tried to get the Arcturion away from you, we absorbed some of its energy."

"So you-"

"Yeah. We have superpowers now", said Kaz.

"And I don't", Skylar said under her breath.

"Well...this is unexpected", said Bridget.

"Get her!" Oliver yelled. Bridget launched an energy blast at them, but Oliver froze it in mid-air. Kaz threw a ball of fire at her, but she ducked.

"Looks like I'll have to take more precautionary measures", said Bridget. "But I'll be back, Horace."

She flew through Oliver's hole in the ceiling and took off.

"Oliver, I know she's your mother, but you have to go after her", said Skylar.

"Skylar's right, Oliver", said Horace. "Your mother is a dangerous criminal...with a horrible fashion sense."

"Okay", said Oliver, "Kaz and I will fly ahead and see if we can track her down."

"I'll follow you in the invisible ambulance", said Skylar. "Alan, are you coming?"

Alan scoffed.

"No way!" he said. "I'm staying right here. The fact that your mother is on a criminal rampage is not my fault."

"Yeah, it is", said Kaz. "You're the one who gave her the-"

"I SAID IT'S NOT MY FAULT NOW GO!"

Oliver shrugged.

"Come on, Kaz."

They flew through the hole. Skylar stumbled around the hallway, looking for the invisible ambulance. Suddenly, she smacked her head against something hard.

"Oh, _there_ it is!" she said, and got inside.

"Oliver, think", said Kaz as they flew through the sky. "She's your mom, where would she go?"

"Well, you can rule out the house", said Oliver. "It's too obvious."

"Wait, what if that's it?" Said Kaz. "Your mom wouldn't go anyplace obvious for her, so what if she went someplace obvious for us?"

The two boys looked at each other.

"The Domain."

Skylar landed the ambulance right outside the boys' favorite comic book shop.

"Good thing this store never has any customers", she said. She shut the door, set the alarm and walked inside.

"Any sign of her?"

"Not so far, but hey, come on. We did just get here", said Oliver.

As Kaz walked across the floor, the floor creaked.

"Guys, over here", he said. Skylar and Oliver walked over.

"Did you find something?"

"Maybe. Help me lift the carpet."

As they lifted the carpet up, they revealed a metal door.

"Hey, do you know if Wallace and Clyde are planning to reopen this place?" said Oliver.

"Mm, not that I know of", said Skylar. "I think they said they were gonna-"

BAM! Oliver slammed his fist into the door, causing it to break open.

Below, they heard a cry of pain. Oliver jumped down into the hole and came back up, holding Bridget's hands behind her back.

"Really, Oliver", said Bridget. "Is this how you treat a woman? No wonder you don't have a girlfriend."

Oliver rolled his eyes as Skylar slapped energy cuffs around her wrists.

After dropping Bridget off at Mighty Max Prison, the three went out for celebratory ice cream.

"Wow", said Oliver. "I never thought I'd be locking up my mom in a high-security prison on the same day I graduate from Superhero School."

"Life's full of surprises, buddy", said Kaz.

Just then, an alarm went off.

"What is that?" Said Skylar.

"It's the ambulance's built-in alarm", said Kaz. "There must be trouble, come on!"

They raced back to the alley where they parked the ambulance and quickly hit the Call button. They were shocked to see Horace looking disgruntled back at them. Energy blasts flew around behind him.

"Boys!" he yelled. "We need you back at the hospital, now! We're under attack!"

Suddenly, the camera was shot.

"Horace!"

They stared at the snowy screen.

"We have to get back to the hospital", said Kaz.

"You guys go, I'm right behind you", said Skylar.

The two boys nodded and flew off as Skylar got in.

"It couldn't be my mom", said Oliver. "We just locked her up."

"I don't know, man", said Kaz. "I just hope everyone's al-"

KABOOM! An explosion shook the city around them.

"Oh, no."

They flew towards the hospital at top speed. But by the time they got there, it was too late. The hospital, or what was left of it, was in absolute shambles.

"NO!" Kaz yelled.

"Horace! Alan!" Oliver yelled.

Skylar soon landed next to them and got out, stopping mid-run upon seeing the tragedy in front of her.

"What happened?" she said. "Who did this?"

"I don't know", said Oliver. He suddenly noticed the wormhole generator, which was remarkably still in tact, at his feet. He reached down and picked it up. "But I bet I know someone who could help us find out."

At the Bionic Academy, Donald Davenport was enjoying his lunch. Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, Douglas and all the students were off on a field trip. He had stayed behind for some "well-deserved me time". As he was about to take a bite of his sandwich, there was flash of blue light, and then suddenly Kaz, Oliver and Skylar were in front of him.

"Kaz?" he said, shocked to see them. "Oliver? What's going on? Who is this?"

"This is Skylar, Mr. Davenport", said Oliver. "She's a friend of ours."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Skylar", said Donald, shaking her hand. "It's great that you guys are here, but I'm afraid you just missed the others. They're out on the mainland."

"Actually, Mr. Davenport, we're here to see you", said Kaz. He showed him the picture of the destroyed hospital. "We need your help."

 **And the rest, as they say, is history! Thank you so much for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it! I'll be back to my other stories soon, I PROMISE. I just needed to take a little break. Well, that's all for now, guys! Bye! :)**


End file.
